Un amor a la antigua
by mininaxoxo
Summary: Ella no quería conformarse con ser la esposa perfecta. Quería aventura, descubrir nuevos lugares, hacer cosas que nunca creyó. Quería salir de casa. Él quiere saber su razón de existir, dejar una marca que lo identifique. Aún no sabe como pero puede que todo se arregle entre los negocios. Aunque eso no le agrade mucho. Dos almas jovenes que buscan libertad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,**

 **Esta historia se venia creando en mi cabeza que llegó a un punto en la que tuve que escribir sobre ello. Además debo agradecer de antemano a Dragnyk por inspirarme en esta nueva historia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **Sin más les dejo leer la historia pero antes debo aclarar que pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de sus creadores y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Sus dedos tamborilean en la mesita de noche, el aburrimiento lo está matando. Está cansado de estar sin hacer nada, no es como si estuviera inválido. Si, admite que estar de pie es un trabajo doloroso y difícil para él en estos momentos pero no significa que no pueda estar así por un tiempo. Escucha la puerta de su habitación abrirse, su vista sigue en los frondosos árboles de su jardín. Hermosos especímenes importados hace años por sus ancestros, aquellas plantas gozan de los cálidos rayos del sol que ahora se niegan a abrigarlo.

― Deja de refunfuñar, padre. ― La dulce voz de su adorada hija llena su habitación de calor y alegría.

― No me quites ese placer, mi dulce May. Es lo único que puedo tener gracias a Luisa y su melodrama. ― Exclama con un suspiro triste.

― Ella solo está preocupada por tu salud tanto como Máximo y yo. ― Se acerca a su padre, toma lugar en la orilla de la cama. El dueño del hogar dirige sus ojos miel a los encantadores orbes azules de su primogénita.

― Me encuentro perfectamente, Luisa y aquel médico están confabulando en mi contra. ― Sentencia molesto. La joven toma entre sus manos las de su padre mientras exclama dulcemente.

― Sabes que te amamos demasiado como para perderte. Deseamos que te recuperes lo más pronto posible. Extraño nuestras salidas a la ópera pero si eso te causa más daño, no me importa perder esos encantadores momentos por tu bienestar. - Su padre suspira, sonríe ante las palabras de su hermosa hija. Acaricia sus cabellos acaramelados.

― May, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir. Las fiestas y salidas de Luisa no se pagan solas. ― Toma con fuerza la manta mientras observa el resplandeciente día a través de su ventana. ― Sé que la verdadera preocupación de Luisa es perder su actual estilo de vida. La única razón por la que se niega a dejarme partir a Hoen es por qué el viaje puede empeorar mi salud. Máximo es un niño todavía, no puede hacerse cargo de los negocios y si yo cayera enfermo no podrá seguir costeando sus extravagantes vestidos y joyas. - Exclama completamente molesto y con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz. Sus cejas se contraen en señal de tristeza y sus ojos se nublan de recuerdos. ― Fue mi error, May. Deje ir a la mujer más dulce y amorosa por unos ojos jóvenes. Su belleza me encandiló, era delicada y hermosa como una flor, Me deje llevar por su piel suave de marfil y sus sensuales caderas. Todos los días me arrepiento de esa decisión. ― La joven abraza a su padre tratando de darle consuelo mientras sus mejillas son inundadas por las lágrimas al ver la tristeza y soledad que consume a su querido padre. Aunque haya sido su culpa, no le reprocha nada. ― Al menos te tengo a ti, mi hermosa May. Eres igual a ella, conservas su belleza que me enamoró. ― Admira los ojos azules de su querida hija, ahí adentro escondido yace la verdadera belleza de una mujer. No es su cuerpo físico despampanante, ni un cabello extremadamente largo y oscuro como la noche. Es aquello que la vuelve de tierra, un rayo de sol que embriaga de calor todo lo que toca. Es más que un mortal, más allá de lo vano. Seca con su mano las lágrimas de su hija y deposita un tierno beso en su frente. ― Solo te necesito a ti. ―

-Padre.- Entre sollozos, la joven abraza a su progenitor con más fuerza siendo correspondida.

Aquel momento intimo entre padre e hija es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta azotándose y los tacones en el fino piso de marfil.

― ¡Norman! Debes hacer algo. ― Exige desesperada, la mujer de cabellos negros, mientras empuja a la joven morena de los brazos de su padre para poder enseñarle el documento que puede cambiar su vida completamente.

― Luisa, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abras mi correspondencia? ― Enojado por la intromisión de su esposa, toma la carta de sus manos para leerla.

― Eso no es lo importante, Norman. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ― Indignada por la respuesta de su esposo, retoma la conversación al tema principal.

Desde la puerta se asoman unos ojos curiosos, algo asustados por los gritos de sus amados padres. La adolescente de dieciséis primaveras reconoce esos ojos miel, le regala una tierna sonrisa mientras lo invita a pasar. El niño un poco indeciso, entra a la habitación tomando entre sus manos las de su hermana mientras reposa su cabeza en su regazo. May ríe ligeramente ante aquel acto como si fuera un pequeño cachorro acaricia sus cabellos cenizos.

― Como habrías leído Luisa, debo ir a Hoen. No hay otra alternativa. De otro modo, Devon Corporation suspenderá todo negocio con nosotros. ― Dice como si fuera lo más obvio. Se dispone a tomar rienda del asunto pero antes de poder levantarse de la cama es traído nuevamente al suave colchón por el inminente dolor. Su querida hija acude a su ayuda, evitando que se lastime, lo acomoda en una posición favorable.

― ¡Mírate Norman! ¡No puedes mantenerte en pie! ¿Cómo podrás asistir a Hoen así? ― Grita histérica y preocupada por su futuro. Su esposo no puede cumplir con las demandas del cliente. Todo por un estúpido cambio en la administración, algo de que el heredero tomará las riendas y desea involucrarse completamente en los negocios. Queriendo determinar si los proveedores que la empresa tiene son los adecuados. ― ¡Estamos perdidos a menos que alguien vaya a hablar con ese… ese… ese..! ― Gruñe al no poder encontrar un adjetivo para aquel bárbaro e insensato ser. ― ¡Ese sujeto! ―

― Cálmate Luisa, no es nuestro único cliente. ― Los dramas de su esposa lo agotan más que su condición actual.

― Pero si tu mayor cliente, la mayoría de nuestros ingresos provienen de los negocios que mantienes con Devon Corporation. ―

― ¿Has estado husmeando mis libros, Luisa? ― Pregunta con escepticismo. ― No puedo creer que Leonard te permita ver los libros. ―

― ¡Esas cosas no importan Norman! ¡Estamos a punto de vivir en la calle y tú te preocupas por vanidades! ― Grita encolerizada por la falta de preocupación de su esposo al problema.

― ¡Por supuesto que estoy preocupado por eso, Luisa! ¡Pero me preocupa más que mi esposa meta sus narices donde no debe! ― La joven toma a su hermano en brazos dispuesta a sacarlo de aquella batalla. ―

― ¡Tienes que hacer algo Norman! ¡Manda a Leonard o alguien en tu representación! ―

― Ya que te tomaste la libertad de leer mi correspondencia sabes muy bien que ellos solo hacen negocios con los representantes de sangre directa. Hemos mantenido buena relación con Devon Corporation a través de los años gracias a que hemos aceptado sus condiciones. Tengo más de un mes postrado en cama y no puedo salir sin que mi aliento se agote, ¿Cómo quieres que este allá en solo unos días? ―

― ¡May! ― Luisa pronuncia su nombre con tanta alegría. La morena se detiene a mitad de la habitación, con el niño en brazos, al escuchar a su madrastra. ― May puede ir en tu representación. Es tu sangre directa. ― Anuncia con alivio al encontrar la solución de sus problemas.

― ¿Te has vuelto loca? ― Disgustado, exclama. ― Eso no está a discusión, ella no está capacitada ni es la adecuada para tomar las riendas del negocio. Es una mujer. ― Da por terminada la conversación con su última declaración. Dirige su vista a la ventana nuevamente para dar entender su decisión.

― Déjate de tonterías Norman. Te enojas porque yo vea tus libros pero no tienes reparos en enseñarle todo a May. ¿Crees que no sé qué hablas con ella de los negocios? ¿Por qué crees que Leonard me permite ver la contabilidad? ― Toma la quijada de su esposo para poder observar esos ojos miel iracundos. ― Sé que no piensas dejarme nada de tu empresa. No te importa que tenga un hijo contigo, quieres dejarme fuera de tu fortuna pero no te será fácil Norman. Soy tu esposa y tengo derecho a ello. Además, Máximo es un buen respaldo para exigir lo que me pertenece. May podrá tener algunos derechos en tu empresa por ser tu hija de sangre pero hay cosas en las que ella no tendrá voto para eso se casará. Eres muy inteligente, Norman. Quieres un esposo fácil de controlar para que May puede seguir administrando indirectamente la empresa. Después de todo no eres tan diferente a tu padre. Aman más los negocios que a su propia familia. ― Norman se separa bruscamente de su esposa, trata de controlar la ira que siente. No quiere explotar delante de sus hijos, esa mujer lo saca de quicio.

Aunque no quiere admitirlo, ella tiene razón. Estarán perdidos si no atienden a lo solicitado por Devon Corporation. Es su principal cliente, han estado teniendo problemas con encontrar compradores. Kanto está sufriendo un golpe de estado, los mares de Sinnoh están repletos de piratas y Unova todavía es una zona inexplorada. Quiera o no, May es su única esperanza. A pesar de ser su hija de sangre, existe el riesgo que el nuevo presidente de Devon Corporation no la acepte como representante por ser una mujer. Respira profundamente tratando de controlar su enojo, masajea sus sienes deseando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le causa su esposa. ― May, lleva a tu hermano a su habitación. Si ves a Clara, dile que busque a Leonard. ― Les brinda una hermosa sonrisa a sus hijos antes de dirigir su enojo a su esposa. ― ¡Retírate de mi habitación, ahora! ―

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Respira profundamente, sus fosas nasales se llenan del salino aroma del mar. Adora ese aroma. El bullicio del puerto resuena por todas las callejuelas del pueblo. Se encuentra tan feliz, es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida. Está tan emocionada, nerviosa, alegre, asustada, curiosa y preocupada pero nada de eso opaca sus deseos de aventura. Es lo que tanto ha soñado. Siente un tirón en la falda de su vestido lila, su mirada topa con los ojos preocupados de su hermano menor. Enternecida, lo abraza con tanto cariño.

― Estaré bien, prometo escribirte. ― Consuela al pequeño mientras con su pañuelo bordado limpia las lágrimas traicioneras de las mejillas del niño.

― La casa se sentirá muy grande sin ti. ― Exclama con tristeza en su voz el varón de la familia Mapple. ―

Ríe suavemente ante lo dicho por su hermanito. ― La casa es muy grande, Máximo. ―

― Sabes a que me refiero. ― Hace un mohín ante la falta de atención a su poesía.

― Mi corazón estará vacío. ― Responde con ternura. ― El manto de mi sombra te protegerá en las noches de luna llena y mi canto reposará en las pasibles respiraciones del viento. ― Cubre la cabeza de su hermano con su mascada blanca, el pequeño toma la tela entre sus dedos mientras degusta el fresco aroma de su hermana.

Una mano posa en su hombro derecho, observa al viejo capitán saludarle cordialmente. Es la señal de partida. Regresa su atención a su hermano menor y a la nana de este. ― Cuida de él Marget. ― Recibe un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta y unos buenos deseos. ― Cuídate mucho hermano y cuida a papá. ― Con un último abrazo y un beso en la frente, se despide de él mientras sigue al viejo capitán. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar las delicadas lágrimas de Máximo recorrer nuevamente sus mejillas, aprieta entre sus manos la mascada de su querida hermana como si su vida dependiera de ello. ―

Una vez en la cubierta, acompañada de su amada Blaziken, da un último gesto de despido siguiendo el camino de las suaves olas hacia su nueva aventura.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

― ¡Me quede dormido! ― Cae estrepitosamente de la cama en su intento de salirse de las sabanas. Soba con cuidado su espalda antes de continuar con su rutina diaria. Se dirige al cuarto de baño esperando tomar una cálida ducha. Un grito desgarrador inunda la mansión al sentir el agua completamente fría.

En el comedor parte de la familia Birch disfruta de su exquisito desayuno cuando es interrumpido por los gritos y exclamaciones del primogénito.

― Brendan nunca dejará de ser un niño. ― Comenta la esposa del afamado científico, maestro y matemático Mattew Birch.

― Puede ser un poco desorganizado y torpe pero es muy inteligente Marian. ― El dueño de la finca trata de defender, vanamente, a su hijo predilecto.

― ¿Bromeas? Mi hermano es todo un bufón. ― Exclama la menor de la familia, sus ojos rojos observan con aburrimiento a su padre.

― No seas tan dura con tu hermano. ― Amonesta suavemente a su hija, el señor Birch.

La pequeña de 13 años se prepara para refutar cuando el pan tostado que sostenía desaparece ante sus ojos. Dirige su vista al causante de tal acto para encontrar a su hermano mayor con la mitad de su pan en la boca. ― ¡Brendan! ―

Responde aún con la mitad del pan en la boca causando que varias migajas caigan en la cara suave de su hermana menor. ― No hablo, tarde. ―

― Brendan, ¿Tomarás el desayuno? ― Pregunta amablemente su madre, ignorando la escena.

Traga el último pedazo de pan con ayuda del vaso de leche "amablemente" donado por su hermana. ― No, se me hace tarde. May debe estar esperando por mí. ― Un leve sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas.

La menor de la familia le dirige una sonrisa socarrona antes de agregar. ― No de la manera que a ti te gustaría. ―

― ¡Maddy! ― Molesto, estira las mejillas de su hermana. La niña trata de librarse del yugo de su hermano, solo logra lastimarse más.

― El caballo está listo, Joven Brendan. ― El mozo interrumpe la pelea de hermanos.

Toma el último trago del vaso de leche antes de dirigirse corriendo a la salida de la mansión. ― ¡Nos vemos, los amo! ―

Una vez en los establos, salta sobre su caballo Spike tomando las riendas incitándolo a dar. Tras un relinchido el Ponytail se dirige a toda velocidad al puerto de Portual.

La pequeña Maddy suspira ante la torpeza de su hermano al verlo salir a todo galope por los caminos de la finca Birch. ― Sí que es torpe. ―

― Tal vez. ― Marian ríe alegremente al ver el entusiasmo de su hijo. ― Puedo apostar que esta vez su torpeza se deba a la emoción que le causa ver a la señorita May. ― Aplaude entusiasmada. ― Es posible que este verano un romance surja entre viejos amigos. ―

― No te adelantes a los hechos, Marian. ― Exclama el señor Birch. ―

― ¿Me dirás que no quieres que Brendan y May terminen juntos? ― Pregunta escéptica.

― ¡Por supuesto que me encantaría! ― Refuta indignado. ― Quien más que la hermosa hija de Norman y Caroline para ser la esposa de mi hijo predilecto. Ella es todo lo que un buen hombre pueda desear. ― Sus ojos se iluminan. ― Ten por seguro que May se ha convertido en todo una señorita. ―

― Eso no me cabe la menor duda. Después de todo es hija de Caroline. ―

― Norman pudo tener a Caroline pero yo no le envidio nada porque fui el afortunado de tener a una mujer tan maravillosa como tu mi amor. ― Toma en brazos a su esposa mientras toca con su nariz la de Marian en un tierno beso.

― ¡Oh! ¡Mattew! ― Exclama avergonzada por las demostraciones de afecto de su amado esposo. Ríe alegremente, le encanta cuando se pone amoroso.

La menor de la familia hace un gesto de asco antes de alejarse del lugar. ― Le diré a Thomas que vaya por Brendan y May al puerto en el coche. No sé cómo piensa ese torpe cargar con las maletas de May en el Ponytail. ― Le sorprende la torpeza de su hermano al olvidar el aparente detalle de las maletas. Bueno, si lo que dice su madre es cierto. Entenderá porque su coeficiente intelectual ha disminuido.

No recuerda mucho a la joven, era solo una niña cuando May hizo su última visita a la finca pero por las cartas que se han escrito su hermano y la joven, cartas que ella ha leído en secreto, puede ver el interés del primogénito por la heredera Mapple.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

El sol desciende sobre la hermosa tierra de Hoen, un clima agradable embriaga a la gente animándola a salir de sus casas. Los comerciantes se unen en su tarea diaria ofreciendo los mejores productos importados, las jóvenes con sus hermosos y encantadores vestidos pasean por las calles del lugar dando su paseo matutino a la plaza donde esperan encontrar un buen prospecto, los niños corretean a los pokemons del lugar jugando y riendo alegremente, las madres salen a comprar los alimentos esperando poder regatear un buen precio mientras los señores trabajan arduamente en el puerto esperando ganarse su bien merecido salario.

Algo temerosa pero entusiasmada baja del barco al puerto de Portual. Varios años han pasado desde su última visita al puerto, está completamente cambiado. Antes tenía un toque más pintoresco por no de ser rustico, ahora parece que la modernización ha llegado a Hoen. Su fiel Blaziken aguarda a lado de ella, esperando las siguientes instrucciones. Siempre atenta a su alrededor, vigilando cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Ríe suavemente. ― Tranquilízate un poco Toro. ― Su pokemon la observa con sus ojos verdes, tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos de preocupación y cariño. La joven toma las manos de su querida amiga mientras le sonríe tiernamente. ― Prométeme que disfrutaras este viaje tanto como yo. Prométemelo, por favor. ― Toro asiente algo reticente.

El capitán del barco deja las pesadas maletas cercas del pokemon de fuego, se disculpa brevemente por la intromisión. ― Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero. ―

― Por supuesto que sí, gracias a usted. Es un excelente anfitrión. Si tuve algunas nauseas pero no se preocupe. Hace mucho que no viajaba en barco. ― Realiza una leve reverencia en agradecimiento.

― Es un alivio, le prometí a Norman que cuidaría muy bien de ti. Has crecido mucho pequeña May. ― Ríe con regocijo ante los recuerdos. ― Eres idéntica a tu madre, ese Norman me ganó la jugada. Bueno, no podía competir contra él. ― May acompaña al viejo lobo de mar en su alegría. Le encanta escuchar cuando hablan de su madre pero le llena de felicidad saber que se parece tanto a ella. ― ¿Alguien vendrá por ti? Puedo llevarte a la finca Birch si así lo deseas. ―

― Muchas gracias Capitán Dracon pero el señor Birch vendrá a recogerme. Le agradezco mucho su amabilidad, le he importunado demasiado. No sabría cómo agradecerle sinceramente todas sus atenciones. ― El viejo Dracon vuelve a soltar una sonora carcajada. Es idéntica a su querida Caroline, le sorprende lo idiota que llego ser Norman por dejar ir a tremenda mujer.

― Querida no sigas, me apenas. ― Su diatriba es interrumpida por el grito de un joven y los cascos de un ponytail a lo lejos.

― ¡MAAAAAYYY! ―

El capitán Dracon y May observa a un joven de cabellos cenizos cabalgando un elegante ponytail. Alegre, el muchacho extiende su brazo en un saludo mientras grita nuevamente su nombre. Cuantos años han pasado sin ver a su viejo amigo Brendan ha crecido tanto como ella, se puede decir que más que ella. May sonríe ante los recuerdos de infancia, le alegra tanto verlo. Las señoritas del lugar observan emocionadas al joven heredero se ve tan galante cabalgando, como un príncipe. Su vestimenta identifica su acaudalada posición. Una vez cerca, desmonta su ponytail de un salto, nervioso se acerca a la joven.

― May. ― Susurra su nombre, trata de normalizar su respiración después de su apresurado viaje. Ha quedado completamente impresionado de la belleza de su querida amiga. Es más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Aquellos ojos azules, tan tiernos e inocentes. Puede ser una mujer pero sigue conservando aquella belleza infantil, una transformación de niña a mujer. La metamorfosis de una delicada mariposa.

― Brendan. ― Aquellos ojos rojos ya no son los de su querido amigo y compañero de aventuras. La niñez se ha escapado de su cuerpo para dejar a un hombre apuesto, se ha vuelto más alto que ella, su voz ha cambiado a tonos más graves, ese almizcle de hombre joven que sus fosas nasales alcanza a percibir le provoca ciertas sensaciones a su cuerpo. Su piel se eriza.

― Esa sí que fue una buena entrada, Joven Birch. ― Los jóvenes despiertan de aquel trance, nerviosos se separan. No se habían percatado de su cercanía. El viejo lobo de mar ríe a sabiendas, las mejillas de los jóvenes se tiñen de rojo.

― Sí, creo que exagere un poco. ― Rasca su nuca en un gesto nervioso.

― Brendan, ¿Conoces al capitán Dracon? ― May pide amablemente.

― He tenido el gusto de verlo unas ocasiones con mi padre. ― Le saluda de mano, recordando la etiqueta. ― Buenos días capitán Dracon, Brendan Birch. ―

― Un gusto Joven Brendan. Ciertamente, te he visto en ocasiones en la finca Birch pero no tuve el honor de conocerte formalmente. Eres igual a tu padre, hasta en lo atolondrado. ― Ríe sonoramente.

Ríe nervioso el joven. ― Si, mi madre opina lo mismo. ―

― Espero que hayas traído un coche, no me digas que pensabas llevarte las maletas en el ponytail. ― Comenta el capitán al joven con cierta burla queriéndole tomar el pelo.

El rostro del joven se llena de realización. Eso era lo que había olvidado, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Se emocionó tanto por la noticia de la visita de May que olvido por completo el detalle de las maletas. Nervioso, trata de encontrar una solución. ― Bueno, yo… ―

― Joven Brendan, me alegra poder encontrarlo. Salió muy rápido de la finca, me fue difícil seguirle la pista. ― Thomas el chofer interrumpe al joven. Salvándolo de una vergüenza segura.

― Lo lamento, Thomas. ― Le agradece silenciosamente que lo haya seguido. Esto debe ser obra de su pequeña hermana. Debe recordar darle las gracias cuando la vea. Dirige sus ojos rojos a los azules de su querida amiga. ― ¿Prefieres viajar en coche o arriba de Spike? ―

La morena lo medita un poco, se acerca al viejo capitán y le brinda un abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla. El señor ríe alegremente, su similitud con la hermosa Caroline es tal que sus acciones concuerdan. May se acerca al ponytail acariciando su crin mientras le dice palabras dulces, el ponytail relincha ante el reconocimiento de la joven. Pega su crin al rostro de la heredera Mapple en señal de cariño causándole una risita ligera. Brendan ríe alegremente, le parece tan encantadora la vista que se despliega delante de él. May dirige su atención a su viejo amigo mientras le regala una sonrisa cómplice. ― Creo que conoces la respuesta. ― Sin esperar ayuda, trepa el ponytail quedando sus pies en cada lado.

Sorprendido, sonrojado y nervioso el joven rápidamente acude a auxiliar a su amiga de la infancia. ― May, no es correcto que una señorita haga eso. La gente nos está mirando. ― Efectivamente todos estaban observando con ojos desaprobatorios las acciones de la joven. La muchacha se sonrojo ante su desliz, estaba tan cómoda en la presencia de su amigo que olvido donde se encontraban. Se muerde el labio en señal de nerviosismo.

Amablemente le ofrece su ayuda, tomándola de la cintura la alza del ponytail. May sorprendida y sonrojada observa a su amigo, le parece increíble la fuerza del muchacho. Sin problema alguno la coloca al suelo y la ayuda a subir adecuadamente en el pokemon, sentándola de lado con sus dos piernas en el franco derecho. Después de asegurarse que la joven este bien, de un brinco sube a Spike y toma las riendas pasando sus brazos por los costados de la joven formando un abrazo. La morena se sonroja aún más.

― Nos veremos en la finca, Thomas. Un placer verlo capitán Dracon. ― Se despide dando un asentimiento. Coloca su mano izquierda en el vientre de la joven, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo intenso por la cercanía de su amiga. Puede detectar el suave aroma que desprende su corto cabello, es tan embriagado. Carraspea un poco e incita el andar a su ponytail. Saliendo de una vez de aquel lugar.

Por el movimiento brusco del pokemon, May abraza con fuerza a su amigo aumentando el sonrojo en ambos. El viento recorre los cabellos de los jóvenes, brindándoles el dulce aroma del mar, poco a poco aquel salino olor se esparce cada vez que se acercan al umbral de los bosques.

Hoen es tan hermoso, todo es verde y virgen. La heredera Mapple queda maravillada de la vista, esto es lo que necesita. Es lo que desea.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Se encuentra completamente nervioso, su aroma lo ha embriagado. No se han dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. Teme equivocarse, sus manos tiemblan. Espera que la joven muchacha no se haya percatado. Se preocupa mucho por detalles que siendo niño no les dio la mínima importancia. Su cabello debe ser un desastre ahora, el viento le dio de lleno a su rostro. Tal vez, no fue una buena idea ir por ella. No le dio tiempo a alistarse bien, su saco debe estar todo arrugado.

Un relinchido ligero lo despierta de su regaño mental, han llegado a su hogar. Baja de Spike con sumo cuidado, observa aquellos ojos azules. Son tan hermosos, ella siempre ha sido hermosa pero no se había percatado hasta ahora. Toma su cintura para ayudarla a bajar, espera que no vea su leve sonrojo. La muchacha parece esconder su rostro, se encuentra avergonzada. ¿Habrá hecho algo malo? Inmediatamente intenta disculparse cuando es interrumpido por la voz encantadora de su madre.

― ¡May! ― La señora del hogar corre a su encuentro empujando a su hijo en el camino para poder darle un abrazo de oso muy amoroso. El joven, nuevamente, no se había percatado de su cercanía con la heredera Mapple. Pudo saborear su aroma de primera a mano, le bastaba levantar su mano un poco para poder acariciar aquella suave mejilla. ― ¡Mirate! ¡Cómo has crecido! Mi pequeña May. Te he extrañado muchísimo. ― La abraza aún más fuerte, si es posible. Le llena de besos en sus mejillas y frente. El joven ríe ante la escena de su madre.

― Arceus ¿Acaso es Caroline? ― May ríe alegremente por las palabras del señor Birch. ― Mí querida May eres idéntica a ella. ― Se une al abrazo de su esposa mientras besa la frente de la chica con amor. ― Te has vuelto tan hermosa, mi pequeña. ―

― ¿Verdad que sí, cariño? ― Pregunta emocionada la señora.

― No hay duda de ello. ― Ríen gratamente.

― Parece que me estoy perdiendo la fiesta. ― Se escucha la voz infantil de Maddison.

― Maddy, ¿Te acuerdas de May? Acercate, ven a saludarla. ― La incita su padre.

― Ven conmigo Maddy, eres tan grande. Te recuerdo en pañales. ― La morena extiende su mano hacia la niña. La niña de ojos rojos toma la mano de la invita para ser arrastrada al abrazo grupal. Se une a su regocijo, May es tan encantadora.

Brendan ríe gratamente. ― Se olvidan de mí. ― Sin más se une con ellos. May no puede soportar el peso de todos, caen al suelo inevitablemente sin dejar de reír.

― Señores, ¿Se encuentran bien? ― Pregunta Thomas con maletas en mano una vez llegado a la finca. Blaziken se encuentra a su lado, apenas llegaron y pudieron observar la caída de toda la familia Birch y la heredera Mapple. Toro sonríe ante el regocijo de su joven ama.

― Por supuesto, estamos más que contentos. La pequeña May está de regreso con nosotros. Esto se tiene que celebrar. ¿Qué les parece almorzar en los jardines hoy? ― Se levanta el señor Birch ayudando a su esposa a ponerse de pie.

― Es una excelente idea. May debe estar hambrienta, preparé todo para el almuerzo. Maddy, ¿Podrías enseñarle a la joven May su habitación? ―

― Por supuesto, madre. ― La niña se levanta con ayuda de Toro.

― Muchas gracias por todo. Los he extrañado demasiado, tíos. ― Dice con ternura la joven morena mientras es ayudada por Brendan quedando sus cuerpos muy cercas el uno al otro.

― Nosotros a ti. ― Exclama la señora del hogar, se acerca a ella y la toma del rostro. ― Mi hermana estaría tan orgullosa de ti, May. Ver que te has convertido en toda una mujer. Nunca olvides que te amamos. ― Le da un beso en la frente antes de retomar su camino. Siendo seguida por su esposo.

― Recuerda que estás en tu casa, May. ― Comenta el señor Birch mientras sigue a su esposa.

― Bien, ¿Continuamos? ― Pregunta la pequeña de cabellos rubios.

― Te sigo. ― May le brinda una linda sonrisa.

― Yo seré su escolta, señoritas. ― El joven de cabellos cenizos se coloca en medio de las chicas ofreciéndoles sus brazos. Las muchachas sonríen y toman uno de sus brazos antes de entrar a la mansión Birch.

― Toro, espero que te hayas portado muy bien. ― Comenta la morena a su querida amiga quien asiente a su pregunta no formulada.

― Alguien está muy ansioso por verte Toro. ― Le regala una sonrisa cómplice mientras la observa con sus ojos picaros. El Blaziken al percibir los cambios de tono en la voz del joven se aterroriza, si sus pensamientos son correctos el amigo de su ama debe referirse a un pokemon en especial.

― ¿Zuzu está aquí? ― Pregunta emocionada la castaña. De repente, Toro cae al suelo al recibir un ataque directo. Se irgue, limpiando su rostro de aquel lodo. Esto es obra de un solo pokemon. Dirige su vista a su atacante para ser noqueada nuevamente por los brazos de la salamandra de agua.

Blaziken se esfuerza por quitárselo de encima, le es imposible. Se ha vuelto más pesado. Escuchan las risas de los presentes. ― Había olvidado cuanto se adoran esos dos. ― Comenta el dueño del Swampert. Continúan su camino dejando a los "inseparables amigos". Una vez fuera de su visión, Blaziken le brinda tremendo puñetazo al pokemon de agua seguido de una de sus poderosas patadas.

Se irgue indignada, da media vuelta siguiendo a los jóvenes sin importarle el hecho de que la salamandra marina se encuentra noqueado en el suelo.

El pokemon de agua se sienta en el piso tratando de recuperarse de la tremenda golpiza, su querida amiga sigue siendo la misma. Es tal como la recordaba, igual de ruda y brusca. Sonríe soñadoramente, la misma de la cual está enamorado.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

El sonido de su pluma al escribir y su pausada respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación. Estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que había oscurecido. Si no fuera por una de sus tantas sirvientas que decidió encender la chimenea y poner una que otra vela ahora mismo estaría cubierto por las penumbras. Su cerebro procesa la información a una velocidad impresionante, cada número, cada cálculo, nada escapa. Tiene que tener todo listo para el momento en que los proveedores llegaran a su casa de verano. Estudia al detalle los libros, su padre es un hombre inteligente. No hay duda de ello pero quiere superarlo. Mejorar los negocios, expandirse, llegar más lejos que cualquier otro Stone haya hecho. El mundo es una pieza de ajedrez, solo tienes que saber qué movimiento hacer. Un toque en la puerta lo despierta de su meditación.

― Adelante. ― Dice mientras pasa su mano izquierda por sus cabellos plateados y suspira ligeramente.

― Cariño, lamento interrumpirte pero quería hablar contigo un poco. ― La dama entra a la habitación recogiendo su vestido largo para no arrastrarlo por el piso de marfil.

― No te preocupes, estaba por terminar. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, madre? ― Le regala una de sus tantas sonrisas ensayadas.

― Estaba preocupada por ti, no te presentaste a la cena de los Van Wolfgang. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo. ¿Todo está bien? ― Pregunta con fingida preocupación.

― Todo está perfectamente, madre. El trabajo me absorbió totalmente que olvide la cena con los Van Wolfgang. ― Juntas sus manos y recarga su cabeza en ellas. Preparándose para el inminente regaño que lo espera.

― Entiendo que esto es importante, cariño. Pero, no puedes seguir posponiendo boda. La señorita Vivian es tu prometida y debes prestar un poco de tu tiempo a ella. ¿Qué pensará la gente? Tienes que mostrar que el interés sigue ahí. Es imprescindible que su matrimonio de lugar, son una familia de renombre. Le vendría bien a la estirpe Stone aliarse con duques mi querido Steven. ― La dama pasea por la oficina de su hijo mientras lo amonesta levemente. Coloca sus manos enguantadas en su escritorio, escudriñándolo con la mirada. ― Espero que esto no se deba a tu aparente interés en el amor. No se necesita tales vanalidades en un matrimonio, lo que en verdad importa es lo beneficioso que puede llegar a ser para ambas familias. Esas cosas vanas como el amor son para gente de baja estatus social, como un bálsamo para mitigar sus tristes y miserables vidas. Pensé que ya te había quedado claro. ―

― Me ha quedado claro, madre. ― Asegura el joven.

― Espero que en mi próxima visita esos libros ya no estén en tus estantes. ― Se irgue, acomodándose su vestido. ― Mañana a mediodía tendremos una agradable merienda con la familia Wolfgang, espero que casualmente tus negocios te lleven a caminos cercanos. ― Da media vuelta y se despide de su hijo. ― Buenas noches, Steven. ―

El joven suspira al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, deja caer su cabeza entre sus manos mientras repite levemente. ― Buenas noches. ―

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Se sienta en la silla delante de su amigo de cabellos agua marinos. Suspira cansado, pasa su mano izquierda por sus cabellos plateados. El caballero delante de él solo pide otra bebida, sin preguntar nada espera a que su buen amigo hable. El mesero trae dos bebidas más, sabiendo para quien es la otra toma el vaso de brandy y se lo toma de un trago.

― Tu madre de nuevo, por lo que veo. ― Comenta el joven de ojos y cabellos agua marinos mientras toma su vaso de brandy, degustándolo.

― Tuve que ir a la mansión Wolfgang hoy. ― Habla esperando que su amigo pudiera entender todo lo que conlleva aquella simple frase.

― Es de esperarse, Steven. La señorita Vivian es tu prometida, debes actuar como prometido y atenderla. Aún no han dado fecha de la boda, no me sorprendería si la señorita Wolfgang piensa que estás perdiendo el interés. Está saliendo a las fiestas más seguido, se le ha visto ir a la plaza en varias ocasiones. ¿Esto no te preocupa? ― El heredero Stone pide otra ronda mientras escucha el sermón de su amigo.

― Sabes que no. Esto es una farsa Wallace, no me interesa nada si la boda se hace o no. ― El mesero trae un vaso más con brandy y la botella completa en dado caso que los jóvenes deseen más.

El joven Wallace observa a su amigo tomar esta vez a sorbos la bebida. ― Puede que para ti no sea importante pero para tu madre sí. Los matrimonios con personas de título pueden ser muy beneficiosos para los negocios. Es como un respaldo a tu palabra. ―

― Devon Corporation cumple con excelencia todos sus acuerdos. ― Exclama a la defensiva.

― Discúlpame, fui muy brusco. ― Se disculpa sinceramente por su impertinencia. ― No dudo de ello, Steven. Pero te ayuda a reforzar los negocios. ―

― No la amo, Wallace. ― Dice con cierta tristeza.

― Creo que es mi culpa, no debí haberte prestado esos libros. ― Se arrepiente de su decisión pensó que tal vez un nuevo aire le ayudaría a su amigo pero en vez de ayudarlo lo ha perjudicado. Su amigo Steven se ha tratado de re-descubrir después de haber leído aquellos libros, su vida se ha puesto en duda al igual que su existencia.

― No es solo eso, Wallace. Observa a mis padres, ¿Crees que quiero eso? Que un día mi esposa se levante y me reproche los años que ha perdido conmigo. Que me ha dado tanto y yo nada. Que no puedo regresar el pasado para devolverle su juventud. ― Vuelve a suspirar cansado, da otro trago al vaso. ― Esto no tiene sentido, yo no puedo darle todo lo que ella me pide por qué no lo siento. ―

― ¿Has intentado darle una oportunidad? ¿Quererla? ― Pregunta escéptico. ― Tal vez sea eso. ―

― Lo he intentado pero no puedo. No siento una conexión con ella. Mi cuerpo no se invade de las mismas sensaciones que tú sientes por Winona. Ni siquiera puedo sentir respeto por ella. ― Toma el último trago de su vaso.

― Entonces es un caso perdido, si no puedes intentar amarla ahora. No creo que puedas hacerlo una vez casados. Tendrás que vivir con ello. ―

― Sufrir la maldición Stone. ― Sus ojos de acero se encuentran con los agua marinos de su amigo.

Wallace suspira, aquella mirada le preocupa. Expresa la soledad absoluta que su alma siente. Es un buen muchacho, no entiende por qué debe sufrir tanto, el peso de su apellido yace en sus hombros. Le encantaría tanto que su amigo encontrara a aquella alma que lo complemente como él con Winona.

― ¿Tienes todo listo para el fin de semana? ― Pregunta desviando el tema, queriendo aminorar el sufrimiento de su amigo.

― La casa de campo está lista para recibir a los principales proveedores de Devon Corporation. Quiero conocerlos más a fondo, saber qué clase de persona son. En base a ello podré determinar si son convenientes para la empresa. ― Observa por la ventana los jardines del Club. ― Dependiendo de su desarrollo, veré si vale la pena conservarlos. Sabes que para Devon Corporation es fácil conseguir nuevos proveedores. Quiero formar lazos de negocios solidos por cualquier eventualidad. ― Le sonríe con sus ensayadas sonrisas. ―

― Sabes que siempre te apoyaré. ―

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Comenten, por favor :D


	2. Preparativos

Hola!

Quisiera agradecer sinceramente a **Camiliny08** y **ahuvati** por sus comentarios. Gracias, fueron mi inspiración para este capítulo. Descubriremos una faceta tanto de May como de Steven que no se esperaba. Al menos yo no me lo esperaba de Steven y eso que son la autora xD.

Pero es normal, no olvidemos que nuestro protagonista viene de una familia poderosa y muy acaudalada. Aunque, May también venga de una familia acaudalada solo sería por parte de su papá. Ya que la vida de su mamá fue algo más sencilla. Por ello, las personalidades de la pareja difieren mucho más esto es lo que hace su romance interesante. No es algo como orgullo y prejuicio más orgullo, moral e ideales.

Para **ahuvati** , Brendan será un soporte para May. Será aquel que la ayudará a mantenerse de pie. Esto puede confundir un poco a nuestra protagonista pero todo se resolverá de acuerdo a como fluya la historia. Después de todo, Brendan tuvo la misma educación que May. Siendo primos, la influencia de su madre y la madre de May se encuentra arraigada en su personalidad.

Sin más les dejo el capítulo dos. Espero que les guste mucho. Dejen sus comentarios, por favor.

Pokemon no me pertenece si no a sus debidos autores. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

El suave canto de las aves y los abrigadores rayos del sol le dan la bienvenida al amanecer. Despierta de su tan agradable sueño, se estira para quitarse la pereza. Sí que estaba cansada, tanto tiempo en el mar la agotó. Extrañaba la suavidad de un colchón y sabanas confortables. Animada se levanta, dispuesta a preparase para un gran día. Brendan le prometió llevarla al pueblo. Sonríe con alegría, espera con ansias esta pequeña aventura. Tarareando se dirige al cuarto de baño donde previamente las mucamas se encargaron de llenar la tina con agua caliente.

Se desviste para entrar a la tina con cuidado, una vez dentro siente como el agua caliente relaja sus músculos. Una sensación de tranquilidad la embriaga. Después de la cena, inmediatamente regresó a su cuarto destinado para escribir una carta a su queridísimo hermano. Deseaba con ansias contarle su pequeña travesía por los mares de Jotho y Hoen. Debe dar la carta a uno de los encargados de la finca con espera de que llegue a tiempo. Extraña tanto a Máximo y a su padre.

Suspira, si dijera que no está nerviosa sería una mentira. La verdadera razón de su visita a Hoen es para representar a su padre ante el señor Stone. Suena que será alguien imponente y frío. Tal vez un poco calculador y muy serio. No quiere adelantar conclusiones pero su simple nombre le hace temblar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Solo tiene 16 años y debe rendirle cuentas al señor Stone para el beneficio de su empresa. Esta aterrada, asustada es poco, no quiere equivocarse y defraudar a su padre. El futuro de sus vidas yace en los hombros de una jovencita. Tiene todo en su contra, inexperta, joven y ser una mujer. Aún existe ese pensamiento tonto de que una mujer no sirve para los negocios. Tal vez tengan razón pero se debe a que su educación es diferente no por deficientes habilidades. Por suerte, su padre la ha instruido un poco sobre la empresa. Sabe una que otra cosa, espera que sea suficiente para poder mantenerse en pie al momento de enfrentar a tal señor.

Sus meditaciones la han distraído tanto que el agua empieza a tibiarse, es mejor que se apresuré. Se dispone a lavar su cabello mientras continúa con su meditación. Tal vez, todo este perdido en el momento que el señor Stone vea que es una mujer pero no se dará por vencida. Luchara, dará todo lo que tiene para convencer a ese señor que ella puede manejar la empresa y mucho más. Le enseñará todo su potencial, el poder de un Mapple.

― No sabrá que lo habrá noqueado. Esto es una batalla señor Stone, una que no pienso perder. ― Susurra mientras sale de la ducha para seguir con su rutina.

Seca su cuerpo con una toalla al igual que su cabello, se viste con la ropa que amablemente las mucamas le dejaron en su cama. Un hermoso pero sencillo vestido que le da libertad de movimiento. Esta es su ropa preferida. A diferencia de su madrastra que le encanta los vestidos ostentosos e incomodos. En casa, no se cansaría de decirle que se viste como una pueblerina que nunca encontrará un buen prospecto con aquellas vestimentas. Su padre la protegería al instante, algo que agradece inmensamente.

Se cepilla su corto cabello, ella no tiene una melena larga y suave como su madrastra pero eso no le importa en lo más mínimo. Es corto a la altura de sus hombros como su madre. Sonríe al recordar las veces que su padre la comparaba con su querida madre, incluso tiene sus ojos. Lo que su padre piensa, es lo mejor que pudo heredar de ella. Los ojos que lo enamoraron y que sin duda enamoraran a un joven encantador. Eso espera, que alguien pueda ver su belleza a través de todos sus defectos tal como su padre la ve.

Lista, da una vuelta para observar que todo está en orden. Conforme con lo que ve, sale de la habitación hacia el comedor donde la familia Birch debe estarla esperando.

Casi había olvidado lo hermosa que es la finca Birch y sus encantadores jardines siendo que el señor Mattew es un renombrado científico, profesor, matemático y cree que doctor tal como lo eran sus ancestros. Por ello, decidieron vivir en una villa alejada de la ciudad principal para poder tener sus hectáreas de campo donde cuidan y estudian a los pokemons. Le ha tocado algunas ocasiones ver al señor Birch en acción. Incluso, cuando eran niños ella y Brendan les gustaba ayudarlo una que otra vez. Sonríe ante el recuerdo de sus pequeñas aventuras. Cuanto extraña esos días, no solo por la diversión que tenía con el primogénito del señor Birch ni por lo simple de la vida. La verdadera razón es que su madre estaba ahí. Un suspiro triste sale de su boca, su adorada madre. Debe recordar visitarla, le llevara algunas hermosas flores. Las cuales piensa conseguir en el pueblo.

― Buenos días querida May. ― El amigable saludo de la señora Birch la saca de sus pensamientos. No se había percatado que había llegado a su destino.

―Buenos días tía Marian. ― Le sonríe tiernamente. Los demás presentes exclaman sus buenos días siendo correspondidos por la joven. El hijo mayor se levanta, brindándole asiento en uno de los lugares de la mesa. Le da un suave gracias mientras toma asiento, el joven la acomoda en el lugar y toma su respectivo asiento a lado de ella.

― ¿Qué planes tienen para hoy, chicos? ― Pregunta el señor Birch mientras degusta su desayuno.

― Estaba pensando llevar a May al pueblo. Dar una vuelta para que se ambiente y relaje antes de ir a la casa de verano del señor Stone. ― Responde Brendan. Un sirviente le trae el desayuno a la heredera Mapple, la cual agradece.

― Me parece una excelente idea hijo. La aldea no ha cambiado mucho así que no te sentirás perdida. ― Dice con júbilo el señor de la casa.

― Me encantaría mucho recorrer el pueblo. No recuerdo mucho de él pero sé que será tan encantador. ― Responde la joven morena sonriendo.

― Esta bien, Brendan. Dejaré que me robes la atención de mí querida sobrina esta vez pero mañana nos acompañará a Maddy a mí a la ciudad. Debemos buscarte unos hermosos vestidos para tu visita a la casa de verano de los Stone. ― Sonríe con gusto. ― Te encantarán los vestidos, son tan hermosos. ―

― Muchas gracias tía. Sería bueno llevar uno que otro vestido elegante pero el señor Stone especifico en su carta que la vestimenta no tenía que ser tan formal. Podemos llevar al menos un cambio para fiestas. Supongo que las actividades que realizaremos serán al aire libre. ―

― He escuchado que los campos del señor Stone son los más hermosos, fértiles y llenos de pokemons que cualquier otro en Hoen. Debe ser una delicia degustar la hora del té en sus jardines. ― Comenta soñadoramente la menor de los Birch.

― Que encantador. Tal vez, el señor Stone especificó eso mi corazón pero una mujer debe estar siempre preparada más si quieres dar una buena impresión. Que estoy segura que tendrá al verte mi querida May. ― Suavemente persiste.

― En eso no hay duda. Sé que los sorprenderás May. Te adorará. ― Exclama alegre el joven.

― Eso espero. ― Susurra suavemente mientras toma el primer bocado de su desayuno. ― " _Por el bien de mi padre_ "― Piensa.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Suspira, no debió beber demasiado. Su cabeza le duele y su cuerpo se siente completamente cansando. Aparte de que esta deshidratado pero a su amigo Wallace parece no importarle su condición puesto que están en la finca de la familia Flywong. No debió aceptar la propuesta de Wallace pero recordemos que estaba completamente ebrio y no pensaba cuerdamente. Ahora está atrapado en la finca Flywong con Wallace, Winona y la señorita Vivian. Como siempre, Wallace está dando una bonita escena de una tierna novela romántica. Como esas que le ha prestado. Ahora sabe de dónde saca su arsenal su querido amigo. Sus ojos de aceros observan con aburrimiento la obra de amor que se desarrolla delante de él. Wallace toma delicadamente entre sus manos las de Winona mientras se arrodilla recitando mil y un versos de viejos libros de poesías. Falta decir que la causante de este despliegue de amor está más que fascinada y sonrojada por las suaves palabras de tal galante caballero. En momentos como este se pregunta porque Wallace termino siendo su mejor amigo.

Escucha un leve suspiro de anhelo de la señorita Vivian, se encuentra totalmente encantada con la vista de los tortolos enamorados. Esta es la verdadera razón por la que detesta sus escenitas, porque le recuerdan a su querida prometida lo que es una pareja enamorada. Los reproches se escucharan más tarde, cuando no estén los presentes novios. Wallace demostró ser su mejor amigo, arruinándole su día. Le espera una larga tarde de regaños, reproches y caprichos. Suspira con cansancio, no puede esperar por ello.

― Pero que romántico es usted, señor Rinku. ― Exclama con un suspiro la señorita de rubios cabellos.

Wallace ríe ligeramente, tomando asiento pero sin soltar las manos de su amada. ― Me halaga, señorita Vivian pero simplemente expreso lo que mi corazón siente al estar alado de tan bella dama. ― Acaricia con suavidad la mejilla de la joven de ojos purpuras.

― Me encantaría tanto poder recibir palabras tan dulces como tú, Winona. ― Suspira triste la heredera Van Wolfgang.

― No se angustie, señorita Vivian. Le he prestado unos de mis libros a Steven. Tal vez encuentra la inspiración tarde o temprano. Puede que esté esperando el momento perfecto para recitar su amor por usted. ―

― Solo espero que sea más temprano que tarde, señor Rinku. ―

Steven toma su taza de té, da un sorbo a la taza mientras fulmina con la mirada a su querido amigo. Definitivamente va ser un día muy largo. Su amigo le regala una sonrisa pícara, disfruta hacerlo enojar.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

El pueblo sigue siendo tan alegre y pintoresco como lo recordaba. Han recorrido casi todo el lugar, muy pronto será la hora de la comida. Blaziken la acompaña algo enojada, no le agrado del todo tener que estar cercas del Swampert de Brendan. Le sonríe tiernamente mientras juguetonamente le pica el brazo.

― ¿No creo que haya sido tan malo? ― Toro le regala una mirada incrédula. ― Vamos, Zuzu es muy lindo y tierno. Es un gran pokemon además te quiere mucho. ― Se irgue indignada por las palabras de su ama. ― Tal vez sea algo brusco pero eso lo hace más adorable. ― La mirada que su pokemon le dirige le da a entender que está completamente en desacuerdo con ella.

― Traje un poco de fruta. ― Su pequeña charla con su pokemon es interrumpida por el joven Brendan. El heredero Birch le entrega una manzana a May, al igual que Toro. Zuzu hace su aparición a lado del pokemon de fuego quien molesta toma su espacio. ― ¿Te sientes cansada? Puedes continuar el recorrido sobre Spike. ― Pregunta preocupado. Tal vez, la está sobrellevando. Puede que siga cansada por el viaje.

― Estoy bien, Brendan. Gracias por preocuparte. ― Le regala una tierna sonrisa que hace sonrojar al joven de cabellos cenizos.

― P-p-podemos continuar el recorrido. ― Nervioso huye de los hermosos ojos de su querida amiga mientras su rostro adquiere un tono rojizo.

― Por supuesto. ― Toma el brazo del joven dispuesta a continuar su camino cuando son interrumpidos por un grupo de hombres jóvenes.

― Joven Brendan, que bueno que lo encontramos. Nuestro pokemon se encuentra herido. ― Habla uno de los muchachos del grupo. Aquel de cabellos castaños.

― Estábamos en nuestra rutina diaria de pesca, cuando fue atacado por un pokemon salvaje. ― Exclama el joven de ojos verdes.

― Por favor, ayúdenos Joven Brendan. ― Implora el menor de los jóvenes.

― P-pero yo…. ― Dirige su mirada rojiza a su amiga. No quiere dejarla sola pero no puede dejar a un pokemon sufriendo sabiendo que él puede hacer algo. Sus cejas se fruncen en frustración, no sabe qué hacer.

― Ve con ellos, yo estaré bien. Estoy con Toro además no me perderé, me has enseñado muy bien el lugar. ― Le sonríe, tratando de aminorar su frustración.

― E-está bien. No te alejes tanto, por favor. Volveré pronto. ― Toma sus manos entre las suyas, sus ojos rubíes se cruzan con sus ojos azules. Poco a poco, deja ir sus manos y sigue al grupo de jóvenes.

May lo observa alejares por el horizonte, una vez perdido de vista dirige su mirada a Toro quien observaba a la salamandra marina alejarse con su amo. ― ¿Qué te parece seguir explorando el lugar? ― El pokemon asiente.

Recorren el corto camino que los lleva a una de las fronteras del pueblo más allá se extiende la parcela de árboles por todo el horizonte. May suspira ante la vista, las flores bailan al ritmo del viento y las hojas de los arboles llenan el bosque de una suave melodía. Sonríe embelesada, la aventura la está llamando. No puede seguir negándose a tan esplendorosa vista. Por el rabillo del ojo observa a su pokemon de fuego, se encuentra distraída por el olor de las hermosas flores.

― Creo que no nos haría daño si solo vamos por un rato. ― Blaziken asiente encantada. Juntas se dirigen a la entrada del bosque.

La morena se quita sus zapatos, desea tocar la tierra bajo sus pies. Sentirse una con la naturaleza, respira el fresco aire del lugar. Su corazón se regocija de alegría. Toro sonríe, recuerdos del pasado la inundan. Su niñez pasa por su mente cuando ella vivía en estos parajes. No se arrepiente de su vida con su adorada ama, ha sido la mejor que ha tenido pero estar aquí en la tierra donde ella nació le provoca un sentimiento de dicha indescriptible.

La joven muchacha comienza a tararear la canción del lugar mientras recorrer cada centímetro del bosque. La alegría fluye por sus venas, danza siendo observada por su pokemon quien ríe ligeramente ante la vista de su ama. Es una niña tan encantadora. Se detiene abruptamente, toma del antebrazo a la morena. May, asustada por el drástico cambio en su amiga, la observa con sus marinos ojos cuestionándola. Le pide que guarde silencio, la chica escucha los gritos de un hombre a lo lejos. Asustada, cruza sus ojos con los verdes de su amiga. Se comunican con la mirada. Toro está completamente en contra de aquel pensamiento riesgoso pero May no aceptara un no por respuesta.

― Entre las dos, podemos ayudarlos. ― Aquella mirada decidida la derrota, acepta con cierta reticencia. Se acercan a paso lento y escondiéndose entre el follaje. A lo lejos observan un carro detenido, un grupo de hombres desalineados rodea a lo que parece ser tres hombres. Uno de ellos se encuentra en el suelo, al parecer ha recibido un ataque. May rechina sus dientes, esos salvajes. Como se atreven a luchar sucio. No tuvieron el honor de permitirle defenderse. Su vista se distrae a los acompañantes del grupo de maleantes. Calcula que han de ser cuatro pokemons, Migthyena en su mayoría y un Arcanine. Dirige una última mirada a su querida amiga quien asiente al entender sus planes.

La joven escala un árbol, sube por una de las ramas. Observa con detenimiento a sus enemigos, sin esperar más se deja caer dándole de lleno a uno de los maleantes. Sorprendidos por la niña que técnicamente les calló del cielo no se percatan que sus pokemons son atacados. Dejando a dos noqueados de una patada. Los maleantes molestos, dirigen su atención a la muchacha dispuestos a rebanarla en dos. May, esquiva una estocada. Desesperada observa a su alrededor, toma la espada del hombre caído e ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de los dos hombres mayores. Detiene a uno de sus atacantes, aplicando un poco de fuerza logran separarse solo para detener otro ataque por el franco derecho. Gira con gracia evitando dos estocadas más, remata con un corte en diagonal a uno de sus atacantes.

― Dos, faltan dos. ― Susurra entrecortadamente. La adrenalina la motiva a continuar la pelea. Esquiva sus estocadas y arremete con un golpe directo en el hombro derecho de uno de ellos. Rápidamente, detiene el siguiente ataque. Siendo más difícil de desviar y detener, May se esfuerza al máximo para dar un giro que desvié la siguiente estocada y que le ayude a enterrar su espada al costado izquierdo del último bandido. En el suelo yacen los cuatro bandidos tirados, sangrando por las heridas profundas.

Gimiendo de dolor, los bandidos observan a la pequeña que acaba de arremeterlos. No pueden creer que la frágil niña haya podido contra ellos. La ira recorre sus venas. ― Esto no se quedará así, pequeña.― Se levantan a duras penas, dispuestos a acabar con aquella chiquilla entrometida. May los esquiva mientras utiliza el mango de la espada para golpearlos en la nuca, dejándolos inconscientes.

Observa a Toro derrotar al pokemon restante. Cruzan sus miradas, ambas respiran agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y mantener sus emociones bajo control. Lo que acaba de hacer fue una acción muy osada pero no podía permitir semejante barbarie. Son traídas a la realidad por una voz temerosa.

― S-s-señorita, le estamos profundamente agradecidos. Sé que merece un agradecimiento más elaborado y alabador pero nuestro amigo está sangrando, ¿Podría ayudarnos? ― Se anima a hablar uno de los dos señores mayores. Un hombre de cabellos castaños con pocas canas. La chica observa a los hombres, sus vestimentas son muy ostentosas al igual que el carruaje que está a su lado. Eso explicaría por qué fueron atacados. Respira profundamente antes de brindarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

― Por supuesto, el pueblo más cercano se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de aquí. Me llamo May Mapple, un gusto conocerlo señor. ― La chica se acerca a ellos, toma una parte de su vestido rasgándolo para utilizarlo como gasa. Se acerca al señor herido envolviéndole la herida de su costado derecho, la herida más profunda.

― Un gusto señorita mi nombre es Alberth, ¿Sería tan amable de guiarnos? ― Asiente a la petición del señor. Dirige su atención a su amiga.

― Toro, ¿podrías…. ― Es interrumpida por los gritos de un joven.

― ¡May!, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto? Te dije que te quedaras cerca. ― La toma de los hombros mientras grita completamente histérico y preocupado. Su corazón late rápidamente por el temor. No desea que nada le ocurra a la joven, lo acaba de preocupar tanto. Estaba como loco al momento de no verla en el pueblo cuando uno de los pueblerinos le dijo que la había visto dirigirse al bosque. Corre a su encuentro pensando que estaría perdida solo para encontrarla cerca de un grupo de hombres noqueados, un herido y unos ancianos con vestimenta ostentosa.

― Tranquilo Brendan, más tarde habrá tiempo de explicaciones por ahora lo importante es llevar al señor herido a la finca. Tu padre debe atenderlo. ― El joven observa nuevamente a los hombres quienes expectantes esperan el apoyo del muchacho. Suspira, hay que seguir las prioridades.

― Señores, ¿serían tan amables de ayudarme a subir a su amigo al carro. Yo los guiaré. ― El hombre de cabellos castaños asiente dispuesto a ayudar al joven.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Se permite un suspiro de alivio dentro de la seguridad de la finca Birch, si bien recuerda. Observa con sus ojos plateados a su joven pero valiente heroína caminar entre la habitación perdida en sus cavilaciones. Todos están preocupados por la salud de su buen mozo, Jardeth. Honorablemente, esperaba cumplir con su labor y salvaguardar su vida pero aquellos bandidos le llegaron de sorpresa. Toma con sus manos temblorosas, por los eventos recientes, la taza de té que amablemente la señora de la casa le ha ofrecido. No tiene duda que aquella vigorizante bebida es la más deliciosa que ha probado pero su cuerpo parece no disfrutar de los placeres banales en estos instantes. La vida de un hombre bueno pende de un hilo, por más que intente concentrarse en otra cosa no puede. Deja olvidada la taza en la mesa de centro, la habitación perfectamente iluminada con vista de los jardines señoriales no le ayudan a relajarse. Desea distraerse con cualquier cosa, tal vez sea la perfecta excusa para conocer a tan gallarda señorita.

― ¿Señorita Mapple? Por lo que pude escuchar momentos antes. ― Su voz rasposa por el tiempo atrae la atención de los presentes.

La morena asiente, le regala una sonrisa sincera. ― Así es mi señor. May Mapple para servirle. Sé que los infortunios de nuestro encuentro no fueron los más adecuados para una debida presentación. Me siento avergonzada por mis acciones, espero que llegue a perdonar mi comportamiento inadecuado. ― Temerosa, se acerca al sillón para tomar asiento a lado de su querida tía.

― El que tiene que rendir cuentas soy yo, señorita Mapple. Nos ha salvado la vida, no sabríamos que hubiera sido de nosotros si no fuera por su intervención. Hablo en nombre de mis amigos por igual en decirle que queremos agradecerle profundamente. Estamos en deuda con usted. ― Se irgue en su lugar mientras una sonrisa sincera se despliega en su rostro. Si su familia lo viera ahora no habría duda que sus quijadas estarían en suelo en este mismo momento. El hombre de negocios conservador dueño de la mitad de Hoen, sonriendo sinceramente y dándole gracias a una quinceañera sería difícil de creer. Ríe ligeramente ante este pensamiento. ― Si hay alguna forma de recompensarle, no dudaría en hacerlo. Podría visitarme en mi finca, tal vez pueda encontrar algo adecuado para agradecerle…..― Fue interrumpido abruptamente por la voz indignada de la jovencita.

― ¡Señor mío! Usted no me debe nada. ― Exclama con sinceridad y ferocidad. ― Lo que hice solo fue ayudar. Es lo que haría por cualquier persona que estuviera en su situación. No busco fama ni fortuna, mucho menos reconocimiento. Sí hay algo en lo que puedo servir, no importa a quien sea, lo haré. No pienso quedarme parada aterrorizada del miedo ante tal injusticia. ― Se levanta de su lugar, enfrentando a aquel señor de costosas vestimentas. Ella no espera que alguien como él la entienda. Sabe que esa clase de personas solo valoran a los demás por su dinero. Para él, ella no debe valer más que unos cuantos peñiques. No le interesa estar en buenos términos con él.

― May …― La voz suave de su tía la vuelve a la realidad. Respira, tratando de controlar el coraje que aquel hombre causo en ella. Se maldice internamente por su exabrupto. No se quedará ahí para recibir una reprimenda de su tía. Aquel señor no merece una atención especial ni reconocimiento mayor que Javier el empleado de papá en la siembra familiar.

Tal vez va siendo hora que Jotho y Hoen sigan el ejemplo de Khanto y se levanten en contra del sistema burgués injusto. ― Me siento algo indispuesta, me retiraré a mis aposentos. Por favor, manténgame informada del estado del señor Jardeth. ― Sin esperar respuesta sale corriendo del lugar.

El señor de cabellos y ojos plateados observa a la muchacha salir de la habitación. Ha quedada anonadado por su apasionado debate, un poco aterrado también. Puede escuchar las mil y un disculpas de la tía de la jovencita hacia su persona. Su mente navega ante lo ocurrido momentos antes, ignorando a todos los demás. Aquella jovencita osada se atrevió a insultarlo pero no puede sentirse indignado. Algo en ella lo ha capturado, será la pasión con la que exclamó aquellas blasfemias o su mirada feroz de aquellos orbes zafiros. Parecía la ira salvaje del océano caer sobre el él. La muchacha no es hermosa y claramente no tiene una buena educación, algo que pudo deducir por la escena que le acaba armar. Su carácter deja mucho que decir pero no puede negar que aquel fuego que arde dentro de su ser es lo que necesita. Sonríe petulantemente, quien hubiera pensado que la respuesta de sus problemas fuera una jovencita insensata, brusca, mal educada, falta de gracia e inexperta.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Lee ávidamente la carta recién llegada. Espera que sean buenas noticias, la situación en Khanto es muy problemática. Debe haber una forma de poder controlar a aquellos salvajes. Maldice internamente, molesto rompe la carta en mil pedazos mientras se dirige al rincón de su oficina. Este espacio se ha vuelto algo necesario sino esencial para su vida desde que ha tomado control de los negocios de su padre. Todo parece derrumbarse y el alcohol ha sido un buen amigo que lo ha sabido levantar cuando todo se torna oscuro. Tome una vaso de brandy, el más fuerte y añejo que encontró en los estantes. Observa sin ver realmente las flamas de la chimenea, trata de formar un plan de acción ante esta enorme catástrofe.

Sus cejas plateadas se fruncen, no puede hacerlo solo. Necesita ayuda, su única esperanza es que todo salga bien en el fin de semana de campo que tendrá con sus proveedores. Si ellos aceptan sus términos, podrá ponerles un alto a aquellos liberales salvajes hambrientos de sangre y dinero.

No tiene tiempo de jugar a la casita con la señorita Vivian, toma asiento en la silla de su escritorio. Debe actuar rápido, si los bandos cambian todos sus planes se derrumbaran. La monarquía le ha favorecido a sus negocios, no pueden fallarle. Le han dado mucho a su majestad, debería besarle sus zapatos. Sus impuestos han sido muy generosos, si no más. No puede dejarse menguar por un par de jóvenes liberales perezosos. Deja caer su mano izquierda por su rostro en un gesto desesperado. No piensa perder, no fallará en esto. Será recordado como el mejor de la familia Stone, aquel que otorgó honor y gloria a su insípido linaje. Toma el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago, debe dejarle en claro a su pomposo e incompetente rey quien es el dueño de Hoen.

Se encargará de ese bufón, escribe rápidamente una carta. A pesar de las prisas y su coraje contenido, aquella escritura no pudo verse más perfecta. La coloca en un sobre donde solo escribe un nombre.

― ¡Gerard! ― Grita fuertemente. El toque en su puerta es la respuesta a su llamado, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años entra en la habitación.

― ¿En qué puedo servirle mi señor? ― Pregunta después de la debida reverencia.

Sin mirarlo le extiende la carta, Gerard toma la carta y espera a sus siguientes instrucciones. ― Entrégala lo más pronto posible. Espero las respuestas en el periódico de mañana. ― Lo despide con desdén, el hombre se retira no sin antes dar una última reverencia.

Se levanta para servirse otro vaso de brandy, sonríe maliciosamente dejando ver sus colmillos. Es hora de que sus siervos entiendan su lugar.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Los chasquidos de los ponytails es el único sonido que se escucha. Esta tan nerviosa como para establecer una conversación amena con Brendan. Por la ventanilla de la carrosa observa la inmensa casa de verano del señor Stone. Traga pesado mientras tiembla ligeramente. Brendan toma la mano enguantada de su amiga, entrelazando sus dedos. May dirige su mirada azulada a los rubíes preocupados de su amigo. Una sonrisa sincera se extiende por los labios del joven. Tratando de transmitirle seguridad a su vieja amiga.

― Estoy aquí contigo, May. No te dejaré sola, todo saldrá bien. ― Aprieta levemente su mano en señal de consuelo. La morena le sonríe algo insegura. Quisiera tanto creer en las palabras suaves de su querido amigo.

― Gracias, Brendan. ― Su mente sigue inundada de pensamientos inseguros, vuelve a dirigir su mirada asustada a aquella mansión. A pesar de la belleza y tranquilidad del lugar, no puede evitar sentir una presión en su pecho. Tiene tanto miedo. ― _Mi querido padre, no me dejes sola._ ― La carrosa pasa por el arco de la entrada del lugar, sentenciando a su joven habitante.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Da un sorbo a su taza de café mientras lee las noticias en su periódico favorito. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por sus labios al leer la premisa más importante del día.

― Mi señor. ― La voz de una de las sirvientas del lugar lo saca de sus cavilaciones. ― Los invitados se encuentran esperándolo en la sala continua. ―

― Muchas gracias….. ― Espera a que la sirvienta llene el espacio.―

― Bianca. ― Suministra con una leve reverencia.

― Muchas gracias, Bianca. ― Le da una sonrisa fingida. ― Estaré ahí en un momento. ― La sirvienta se retira con un asentimiento de cabeza. El joven pasa su mano izquierda por sus cabellos plateados, llego la hora. Sale de la habitación con una sonrisa socarrona.

En la mesa queda olvidado el café y el periódico donde la noticia que ha devastado a todo el pueblo de Hoen resalta con letras grandes, _"Hoen se encuentra en luto tras la muerte de su príncipe Marth Ludwing Von Houson_ ".

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Comentarios y/o preguntas :D

¿Fue culpa de Steven?


End file.
